poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the tower
This is how arriving at the tower goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. few days later, Thomas and his three friends arrive at the castle Matau T. Monkey: Grimlock? You know, in this vision I had. Master Ryan and Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Grimlock: surprised No. Really? Crash Bandicoot: Can you tell us what does Dark Ryan F-Freeman looks like, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Like Midnight Sparkle. Only his wings are a lighter shade of blue. Crash Bandicoot: What else does he have? Matau T. Monkey: He has everything that Midnight Sparkle has. Grimlock: Even the paint job on his cybernetics? Matau T. Monkey: sighs Yes. Thomas: Guys! We don't have time to stand around talking about visions. Come on, we need to rescue Princess Fiona. Crash Bandicoot: Wait!sniffs I smell brimstone. Thomas: It is brimstone. Excellent sniffing, Crash. We're close to the castle where Princess Fiona is being held prisoner. Come on. Crash Bandicoot: All right.Grimlock Grimlock, you know what Donkey saying something about brimstone? Grimlock: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: What did Donkey said, Grimlock? Grimlock: Not sure. Haven't seen the first film yet. Crash Bandicoot: I hope he said something like this.out a type recorder and pressed the play button voice comes on Donkey: Yeah. Right brimstone. Grimlock: Oh, so that's what he said. Thomas: GUYS! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. But there's more. stops the tape Crash Bandicoot: Ok. I get it. Let's go. climb to the top of the ledge and take a look at the castle Matau T. Monkey: Wow! So, that's the dragon's keep. Thomas: Yep. Sure is. You know, Shrek had to do this once and he wasn't scared. Crash Bandicoot: Um. Thomas? Remember what you said that ogres have layers? Thomas: Oh yes. What do you mean, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: I mean, we Bandicoots don't usually like to deal with these sort of situations. I mean, we practically have any tricks up our sleeves. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. You think you should sing a song? Crash Bandicoot: Uh, no. Thomas: Come on, Crash. Bandicoots don't have sleeves. Crash Bandicoot: I'm brave in my games, you know. Thomas: Oh, come on. Next thing you'll be telling us is that you're afraid of heights. Crash Bandicoot: No. I'm just not comfier fighting the Dalek Emperor or being on a bridge over a lake of LAVA!! Thomas: Look, Crash. You've got us with you. And besides, the bridge is perfectly safe. If we step lightly that is. Matau T. Monkey: I got an idea. You and Grimlock can fly across while Crash and I cross this bridge. Thomas: Thank you, Matau. But we'll cross it with you. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Crash, do you think it's safe to cross? Crash Bandicoot: I think so. Come on. But not all at once. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Crash. step on one by one Crash Bandicoot: Follow us. But not all at once. Thomas: I get you, Crash. Now move forward and don't look down. Crash Bandicoot: Right, Thomas.himself Don't look down. Keep moving and don't look down. Crash steps on a plank too had and it snaps off Crash Bandicoot: Guys! I'm looking down!like Courage the cowardly dog Grimlock: Everything's gonna be fine, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Grimlock. It's just that I'm to old to wet myself and too young to die. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts